


One Night Won't Hurt, Right?

by jerseyknitsocks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, everybody goes to the club, everybody's friends get ditched, more like blue team and then team shenanigans, not really everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseyknitsocks/pseuds/jerseyknitsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets dragged to the club by York and North for the first (and probably last) time, when they ditch him and leave him sitting at the bar. He's pretty sure this is going to be the worst night of his life, until a cute boy with dark skin and light personality comes along and makes it seem a whole lot better.<br/>--<br/>Since I've been asked to make this multi-chapter, I have! Tags will update as the fic continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Won't Hurt, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a year ago and honestly i didn't expect it to get as much attention as it did, but here we go! this fic is now revised and multi-chapter!

"Why, exactly, am I here?" Wash asked, looking over at his friends, North and York. Or, they were supposed to be his friends, anyway. They had decided to drag him to some club in town, because it was Friday and he was supposed to "loosen up", whatever that was supposed to mean.  
"You know exactly why you're here," York replied, grinning. "Now, don't get lost, don't take drinks from strangers, and we'll meet back here at the entrance at 1:30."  
"Any change of plans between anyone and we text both other people. Got it?" North interjected before York could wander off, and Wash and York nodded in response. "Great. I'll walk you over to the bar, Wash." North practically dragged the freckled blonde over to the bar, sitting down and ordering them both drinks, one of which Wash had never heard of in his life. North slid the latter drink in Wash's direction, and he sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip.  
"Not bad," he said decisively.  
"Great!" North said, finishing off his drink and slamming down both money and his cup down on the table. He patted Wash on the back hard enough for him to almost choke on his drink, and walked off. "See you later!" He called over his shoulder.  
Wash sighed and sipped on his drink. It was gonna be a long night.  
\---  
Tucker bounded into the club, he was ready to have some fun. He could hear the shout of Church behind him. "Tucker, get back here! I'm supposed to watch you and- CABOOSE! Get back here!" Church's shouts were lost behind Tucker as the former chased after Caboose and the latter headed for the dance floor. He danced for about ten minutes until he realized how much more fun he would be having if he was completely intoxicated. He walked over to the bar, sliding into the seat and ordering a vanilla sunrise. As he got his drink, Tucker looked at the guy sitting next to him. He was cute, covered in freckles, and completely and utterly alone.  
"Hey," he greeted, leaning in the guy's direction.  
Wash's head snapped up. "Oh, uh, hi." Tucker could see his face flash to confusion and he thought it was absolutely adorable.  
"Name's Tucker," he said, sipping his drink. "What's yours?"  
Wash froze. Technically, York's rules of safety did not include not talking to strangers, so against his every instinct, Wash went for it.  
"I'm Washington. Wash. Whatever you prefer, I guess."  
Tucker smiled. "Nice to meet you, Wash. Now... Let me guess. Your friends dragged you here, sat you down at the bar, and ditched you."  
"How did you-"  
"I'm a regular here. For one, I would've recognized you had you been here before. Second of all, if you were here to have a fun time, you wouldn't be sitting alone at the bar. So naturally, you were dragged here, and then left by some friends. You're probably designated driver, right? That's never fun, let me tell you."  
"Fair enough. So tell me, Tucker, who are you escaping?"  
Tucker blinked.  
"Recently discharged. I know the look of a man who's trying not to be caught. So who are you running from?"  
Tucker shrugged. Alright, good enough. "My friends Church and Caboose. Buzzkills."  
Wash cringed. 'Buzzkill' was immature child talk for 'people with actual rules'. "Are they now?" He asked, a little cautiously.  
"Church has a fuckload of rules that he doesn’t even follow, and Caboose is just... A mess. I come to the club to have fun, not babysit."  
Washington nodded. He could relate, kind of. Except he actually was at the club to babysit.  
"You're not comfortable here, are you?" Tucker leaned closer to him.  
Wash shrugged. "I've been in worse situations, with um." He paused. "With worse people."  
Tucker smiled. "You wanna go to Denny's or something?"  
Wash blinked a few times, and looked up from his drink. "Isn't this like... Your scene?” He asked, unsure of what word to use other than ‘scene’ and suddenly feeling quite out of touch with the modern world as he gestured with his other hand at the club.  
Tucker shrugged. "Sure, yeah it is. But I come here every Friday, and I suspect that you won't. I'd rather spend my time with you than with some chick I'll take home in a drunken stupor. Seems like a good time to try new things, if you know what I mean."  
Wash rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to go to Denny’s with you, or not? Because it seems like you’re leaning towards not.”  
“Nah, nah, I’m kidding. Come on, you can’t take a little flirting?” Tucker joked, winking and shooting Wash a smile.  
“I’d prefer you didn’t,” the blonde sighed as he stood up from his seat.  
Tucker smiled, placed enough money on the bar for the both of their drinks, and led Wash out of the bar, resisting the urge to grab his hand. As he maneuvered his way out of the club, making sure Wash was behind him, Tucker became lost in his own thoughts. He mentally asked himself probably four times in the span of ten seconds just what the hell he thought he was doing, and where exactly he expected this to go. He was lost in his thoughts, until Tucker snapped himself out of his trance as he was hit with a blast of cold air. He suddenly remembered why skinny jeans and a tank top had been a very, very bad idea tonight. He shivered as they walked down the sidewalk. "I didn't take my car tonight," Tucker told Wash. "Do you want to take yours, call a cab, or walk?" Tucker wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered in the 40 degree and dropping weather.  
"First things first," Wash said, taking off his jacket. "You look cold." He wrapped it around Tucker, the inside of the hoodie being generally soft and comfortable, and still warm from Wash having just worn it. Tucker put it on, walking closer to Wash, almost snuggled next to him.  
"You don't really have to do that " Tucker told him.  
"I'm warm," Wash said. "Now, do you mind if we walk? I like the way the city looks at night," he said, his voice almost hushed, as though he might disturb the serenity of the noise around them, as though he might throw something off by talking too loud and send the whole thing crumbling around them.  
Tucker nodded. "Do you know where the Denny's is?" He asked.  
Regrettably, Wash had no idea. This guy could be taking him to rape and murder him or something, and he wouldn't have a damn clue. But for some reason, he trusted Tucker, so he shook his head and let Tucker do the talking.  
"Okay, well it isn't far at all from here, and in fact," Tucker pointed, "you can see the sign from here." He put his head on Wash's shoulder as they walked- he was just short enough. It took him a moment, but he slowly wrapped his arm around Tucker's waist as they made their way towards the Denny's.  
\--  
"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said, grinning. Wash rolled his eyes.  
"That's the third time you've made that joke tonight," he complained.  
"I can make it even more times if you come home with me." Tucker winked, "Bow chicka-"  
"Don't you dare, or I'll leave right now," Wash threatened. Tucker threw his hands up.  
"Fine, fine." He stood up, and walked to sit on the same side of the booth as Wash.  
"What are you-"  
"Making sure you can't escape," Tucker joked. "No but really," he said, resting his head on Wash's shoulder and wrapping his arm around him. "You're comfy."  
Wash blushed, wrapping his arm around Tucker and using his other hand to take a sip of his coffee.  
"How do you even drink that stuff black?" Tucker asked, making a face.  
Wash shrugged. "Old habit, I guess. It doesn't so much taste good as just feel good."  
"Ay baby, I can make you feel good."  
"Bow chicka bow wow," Wash grinned, snuggling into Tucker.  
"Oh, so you can make the joke, but I can't?" Tucker pretended to act offended.  
"Of course, that's how this works," he replied.  
"Hey Wash, wanna do me a favor?" Tucker asked.  
"Depends on the favor."  
"What time is it?"  
Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiit were the first thoughts to run through Wash's mind as he picked his phone up off the table and checked it. 2 missed calls. 4 texts. Oh shit, he was fucked. It was 1:45 and Wash had fucked up majorly.  
"Shit," he muttered, hitting the return call button on his phone and calling North. Tucker sat up a little bit, watching Wash.  
"Wash?" Wash could hear North, and then York in the background saying "Is that him?"  
"Yeah, North, look, I'm so sorry I didn't get in touch with you guys, I left the bar with this guy and-"  
"You left the bar?"  
"Yeah and-" Wash was cut off by York on the other end yelling "He left the bar?!" and North shouting into the phone "With some guy you don't know?!"  
"Yeah, guys look, I'm fine-" Wash tried to reassure them, but he heard the phone change hands and then York had it.  
"Wash."  
"York."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Which is the same damn thing I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes." Wash was beginning to get irritated.  
"Okay. See you back at the apartment." Click.  
Wash sighed and set his phone down. "Sorry about that. I'm just the worst friend ever, of all time," he said to Tucker, who looked as though he were waiting for something. "Yes?" Wash asked expectantly.  
"Time, Wash. I need the time."  
"Oh right! Yeah, sorry," he apologized, picking the phone back up again. "1:51." He relayed the time to Tucker.  
"Fuck me," Tucker whispered, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"Gladly," Wash said under his breath, not realizing that it had actually come out of his mouth.  
Tucker had a similar conversation to the one Wash had had on the phone, but it almost involved Church picking Tucker up and beating the shit out of Wash, which was narrowly avoided thanks to a smooth talking Tucker, who didn’t actually do any smooth talking, but instead said “okay Church, bye” and hung up the phone.  
They were both silent for a moment, until Tucker snuggled back into Wash and nuzzled into him.  
"Hey, Wash?"  
"Yes, Tucker?"  
"You wanna go back to my place? You can always take me up on my offer, you know."  
Wash blushed a deep shade of crimson for the third time that night, and moved to get up. "Maybe not tonight, but a movie night sounds enjoyable."  
"I prefer Halo," Tucker interjected.  
"Well good, because I kick ass at Halo," Wash responded.  
Tucker sat up and kissed Wash. "You haven't seen me play Halo yet."  
"Yeah, well I'm the best Halo player ever. Of all time."  
"I'll bet that's not the only thing you're best at."  
"Tucker."  
"I didn't say it!"  
"You thought it."  
"That doesn't-" Tucker was cut off by Wash's lips against his.  
"You're really bad at shutting up, huh?"  
"Oh yeah baby, especially in-"  
"Shut up, Tucker."  
"Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on tumblr @ http://weiss-vasilias.tumblr.com


End file.
